fargofilmmakingfandomcom-20200213-history
2005 Minneapolis 48 Hour Film Project
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki The 2005 Minneapolis 48 Hour Film Project was a moviemaking competition. It was the second annual competition of the 48 Hour Film Project held in the city. Main Details About the 2005 Minneapolis 48 Hour Film Project 2005 Minneapolis 48 Hour Film Project Titles Minneapolis 2005 Award Winners * Attack of Splenda (2005) by BillyNoMates.... Best Costumes (tie), Best Special Effects (tie) * Friction (2005) by Arrete Vite.... Special Achievement Award * Headshot (2005) by Mesabi Tech.... Best Musical * Hover Man (2005) by Running.... Best Film, Best Special Effects (tie) * Innuendo (2005) by In-Flux Films.... Best Editing * Into the Dark (2005) by Chow Fa.... Best Cinematography, Best Sound Design, Best Musical Score * Irv de Toilette (2005) by DBA Productions.... Best Directing * Paper Hearts (2005) by Sleepy Eye.... Best Costumes (tie), Best Use of Line of Dialogue * The Samaritans Grimm (2005) by Blank Scene Films.... Best Screenplay * Showdown in Suburbia (2005) by Prime Productions.... Best Use of Prop * Tapiocolate (2005) by Central Services.... Best Acting (tie) * Von Convex by Granite Ridge Productions.... Best Acting (tie), Best Use of Character Audience Awards for the 2005 Minneapolis 48HFP * Headshot (2005) by Mesabi Tech.... Audience Award Winner Group A * Paper Hearts (2005) by Sleepy Eye.... Audience Award Winner Group B * Showdown in Suburbia (2005) by Prime Productions.... Audience Award Winner Group C Teams Participating in the Minneapolis 2005 48 Hour Film Project The following teams are listed along with the team member who registered as team leader. * Arrete Vite led by Eric Grumdahl * Better Productions, Inc. led by James Wenner * BillyNoMates led by Susan Talbot * Blank Scene Films led by Sam Heyn * Board-of-Directors led by Nick Abdo * The Brown Grapes led by Jason Almendinger * Central Services led by Joe Martin * Chow Fa led by Kang Vang * Club Sandwich led by Keith Hurle * DBA Productions led by Catherine Campion * Dumb Llama led by Brandon Lohstreter * Encyclopedia Films led by Evan Cook * Exogesis Filmwerks led by Vincent Rosso * Gallos Pintos Dose led by Karl Ott * Granite Ridge Productions led by Brett Tompkins * Grey Fence Productions led by Paul Wichterman * Mesabi Tech led by Mark Har * Hmoob Film led by Kak Lee * Hurl Bert’s Players led by Dan Hurlbert * I Want In... led by Brian Prom * In-Flux Films led by Seth Zimmerman * The Kuntz Family Filmmakers led by Jesse Kuntz * Licky Doggy led by Korey Erb * The Movie Dudes led by Brian Walstad * Muxsters led by Bruce Peterson * Nine Four Alaska led by Vanessa Miles * Over the Line Productions led by Mark Daoust * Prime Productions led by Ryan Taylor * Revelation Pictures led by Matt Silver * Right Mind Productions led by Lance Bailey * RSVP led by Ryan Schaddelee * Running led by Bo Hakala * Shortshooters led by Dave Ash * Sleepy Eye led by Andrew Hunt * Snarling and Vicious Productions led by Rusty Detty * Studio Juice led by Justin Clarine * Team Omni-Fusion led by Shane Nelson * 301 Productions led by J.J. Gordon * You Shoot Like a Girl led by Gennevieve Emery External Links * 2005 Minneapolis 48 Hour Film Project at the 48 Hour Film Project * 48 Hour Film Project website